


Gods and Monsters

by NowSilence



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003), Hex (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>此文是我和Iris的联文，借用了一点沙丘原著设定，但和原著并无太大关系，请当成独立拉郎故事阅读，谢谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shajiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shajiaa).



Azazeal啐出嘴里的一口血。或许他今日就要葬身在此，终于放下这漫长的生命。然而上天连此刻都不愿怜惜，只留他最为痛恨的无尽沙漠相陪。  
他原本只是来探个虚实，却卷入了与沙虫的搏斗。如此超自然的生物他也头一回遇到，无论使用怎样的力量，都如拍打棉花，根本找不到致命点。他想他离体力枯竭不远了。  
沙虫体型巨大，动辄便扬起飞沙。Azazeal忍不住闭上双眼，全身紧绷。他感到自己的身体正控制不住地发颤，一种本能的恐惧攥住他企图迈开的脚步。他知道无论跑得多快，都将会陷入流沙的漩涡。而当下，不过是早晚的问题。  
他连香料是个什么玩意儿都没见到，却已经狼狈不堪。沙漠果真是他的阿喀琉斯之踵。他掏出了怀里的匕首，反正横竖都是冒险，不如在怪物身上捅他百八十个窟窿，也算不枉此行。  
Azazeal开始来回走动，在风沙中观察沙虫的身影。从尾巴入手或许是个不错的选择，但沙虫太狡猾了，他的身体在沙漠中钻入钻出，由于身长和体积，躯体部分展现得并不那么完整，也就是说可能现在Azazeal所站的位置下面，就埋着沙虫的一部分。  
而此时对方也放缓了攻击的步伐，如果Azazeal当时细想，便会发现沙虫并不恋战。他似乎更像在等待，等待命轮把Azazeal带到他眼前。  
就在他们彼此默默打量的时分，风沙倏而变密了，脚下开始晃动颠覆着一切，那是从地底深处传来的咆哮，拥有摧枯拉朽般的力量。一时之间，Azazeal无法稳住自己的身形，身不由己地陷入流沙漩涡。他被沙子一点点吞没着，他本可以用法术来保护自己，但恐惧束缚住他的力量，启动了自我封闭。  
他是最后一个神，他也不过如此。  
而这狂风乱沙中，沙虫的头部蠕动着张大了。他无畏风暴，无畏命运，如同终于敞开怀抱，与爱人相拥。他刨开沙子，将已经失去知觉的人一口吞了下去。随着沙暴愈来愈近，沙漠中一个飞速移动的点自由地穿梭着，如入无人之境。待一切风平浪静，只剩一具壮观的沙虫外壳陷在沙子里，如存在了亘古之久般。  
  
  
三年前。  
Azazeal刚从床上起来，往后撸了一把自己的长卷发。阿拉基斯的沙子未免太多，他睡不好，没有丝毫的安全感。这样的状况还是头一次。  
看来待会儿他就得去剃掉这碍事的头发。  
床上横亘着一个女人，年轻白皙的皮肤，红如火焰般的长发，表情却僵持在甜蜜与惊恐中。她的脖子在流血，嘴角在流血，眼眶也在流血。这显然已经是具尸体了。  
他问那女孩：“你可否愿意为我献出你的性命？”  
她热切地答道：“我愿意。”  
于是Azazeal就逐了她的愿。献祭必须出于自愿，那是某种程度上爱的化身，即使金银财宝于前，他也能够分辨。  
Azazeal拉紧了一只小袋子的束绳，掂了掂，已经有点分量了。他像个偷藏糖果的孩童满足地笑起来，将之系在腰上，炫耀一般。穿戴整齐后，他开门，走下那吱吱咯咯的古旧楼梯。  
离开旅馆一小段后，他惬意地竖起耳朵听了一会儿老板娘的尖叫，决定先找个理发店解燃眉之急。路上他忍不住想起听来的传言，阿拉基斯把Leto封为沙虫之神，但此人行踪不详，面目不详，生死亦不详。有人说他已活了千年仍形如少年，双眼明亮湛蓝。有人说他已经葬身沙漠，化为沙虫守护着阿拉基斯，守护着弗瑞曼人。  
一条虫子，这个说法倒是挺有意思的。  
Azazeal弯弯绕绕，在小巷里发现了一家门面冷清的小店。  
“客人你好！”  
欢迎他的是个身材瘦小的少年，有一双弗瑞曼人的蓝眼睛，笑容清澈而甜美，好像帮他扫尽了一片沙土。在这种地方还能见到如此清秀标志的少年，真是意外之喜，Azazeal忍不住用手摸了摸腰上的小袋子。  
“叫你们的理发师出来，我要剪发。”Azazeal挑了个椅子坐下，把长腿翘在台上，他从镜子里能看到那少年明显愣住了，发现自己在看，飞快地挤出笑容。Azazeal忍不住问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“Leto.”那声音清清脆脆地敲在Azazeal心尖，他舒服极了，恨不得现在就把这小子带到床上去。  
在这温柔乡中，他的心倏尔一紧。Leto，这个名字也太巧合了。  
他面上不动声色，试探性问道：“好名字，不过你不怕亵渎了神？”  
“神是阿拉基斯的守护者，眷顾着弗瑞曼人。父母希望神能眷顾我，所以给我取的名字与神同在。”  
Azazeal松了口气，脱口而出：“不如我来保护你好了？”  
“你这人真有意思。”Leto又笑了，Azazeal对他丝毫不吝啬笑容这点非常高兴，这表明他的吸引力又奏效了。  
Leto接着说道：“我就是理发师，请你坐好，我们就可以开始了。”  
“这家店是你开的？”Azazeal灿笑。  
“不可以吗？”  
Leto给他披上围布，“请问您是要修一下长发，还是剪一个发型呢？”  
“全剃了，这长头发太碍手碍脚！”  
“全剃了啊，您确定？这头发留起来可不容易。”Leto抓了一把Azazeal的长发，从头皮一路划过。发上有几滴血，被他轻轻一吹，消失了。  
他看了Azazeal一眼，把头搁到了对方肩上。镜子里的客人真是难得的英俊，一头长卷发显得狂野而性感，如果再凑近些，Leto就能感受到对方的胡渣，有着一夜醉生梦死的味道。伴随着血腥气，从他走进小巷，就已经刺激了Leto的嗅觉。  
“我有个不错的提议。”Leto把Azazeal的长发抓拢，手指在对方脖颈处扫了扫，“剪到脖子吧，毕竟在阿拉基斯，你还是需要头发来挡挡沙子。”  
Leto的话语动听极了，Azazeal欣然许可，对方的剪刀开始工作，而他开始欣赏镜子里那个新的目标。没错，目标。他要收集这个人。他喜欢拥有的感觉，尽管拥有并不意味着珍惜。


	2. Chapter 2

**这世上不会再有神明，你将会是最后一个。只有你，Leto，我的哥哥，原谅我无法陪你走下去，这是我最大的痛苦，我爱你。**  
Leto在一片灰蒙中睁开眼睛，梦中Ghanima温柔的声音还在耳边回响，如同她还在他身边时撒娇浅笑。可天色渐亮，声音逐渐消失后，Leto才恍惚想起他日夜思念的妹妹早已离开了他，久到Leto几近忘记了她的样子，却在午夜梦回时忘不掉她说我爱你却带着愧疚与慈悲的眼神。Ghanima离去，Leto诞生，与天地同寿的神明，三千年如白驹过隙，弹指一瞬已是今昔。  
阿拉基斯的清晨已经十分热闹，集市喧嚣的声音透过门窗淅淅沥沥地传了进来，忙碌的一天开始了。不过理发店的生意依然不容乐观，弗瑞曼人不太愿意定期修理自己的头发，阿拉基斯风沙太大，再精心修剪的头发到了大漠走一圈也会变得与灾难无异，定期修剪反而成为繁琐的程序，逐渐被弗瑞曼人抛弃。  
 ** _但生意总归是要做下去的。_** Leto自嘲地笑了笑，轻轻把门帘拉开迎接新一天的朝阳，缓缓地打开了门。  
“嘿，早！”  
突兀的声音似幽灵一般在Leto身后响起，男人的声音不大，如果不仔细听随时会淹没在集市的叫卖声里，但Leto知道这个声音是直接钻进他耳朵里的，确认他听到后又散落在人声鼎沸中。Leto警觉地转过身，纤瘦的身体调整成一个防御的姿势慢慢地向后转，他的大脑在飞速运转，身后会是什么人？又有什么人能运用早已失传的法术？他即将面对的是神还是魔……  
很久以后，当Leto回忆起与Azazeal的第二次见面，他脑海中挥之不去的是这个英俊男人侧靠在斑驳黄墙上埋在烟雾里若隐若现的脸。男人的眉目在徐徐飘散的烟雾中蕴成了一卷温柔的东方山水画，他一口接一口的抽着古老的烟草，在等待Leto回给他一个同样的早安礼前，男人选择安静的微笑。  
不管多年以后Leto对Azazeal的出现有多么惊艳，但在此时此刻，他有的只是出乎意料的惊喜和由衷的愉悦，“早上好，我尊贵的客人。”Leto扫了一眼Azazeal整齐的长发，微微笑道，“您还是不满意头发的长度吗？”  
“叫我Azazeal。”Azazeal掐灭烟头，他的脸终于清晰，比起第一次看见他时掩盖不住的血腥气，此刻的他显得干净清爽，看样子昨晚睡了一个好觉。“我很满意你的手艺，Leto,只是我想你这里或许还提供一些别的服务，比如……请伤心的客人喝杯酒。”  
 ** _Azazeal一定是个恶魔。_** Leto心想，他知道该怎样才能让人无法拒绝，不过，Leto也从不拒绝任何人的要求，他擅长满足别人，现在他更是期待能请Azazeal喝上一杯。  
“乐意之至，Azazeal。”Leto把门帘再一次拉上，露出了一个意味深长的微笑。  
如果还有什么能成为Leto的敌人，他最不想面对的便是时间，在三千年的漫长岁月里，孤独是时间挤压在他身边的毒气，每呼吸一次便入毒三分让他分不清虚幻与现实的区别，就好比此刻，他有一万个理由拒绝Azazeal朝他递过来的美酒，但他笑着接受了。  
这里没有什么伤心人，Leto在Azazeal的眼里看到了他最熟悉的东西——孤独。  
“我在寻找一样东西。”Azazeal晃了晃手中的酒杯，“我找了很久可是没有找到，我甚至不知道还能不能找到，但我必须一直找下去。”  
“没有答案的寻找总是寂寞的。”很难想象这样老气横秋的话会从一个青年口中说出来，尤其是他说话时会用着看透世事的眼神专注地看着Azazeal，湛蓝的眼睛慢慢变成深蓝，暗藏看不透的汹涌。  
“所以我想找个人陪我醉生梦死。”平凡的东西对于神来说太过无趣，最完美的才有收集的价值，Azazeal喜欢Leto和他说话时亲近却恪守距离的谦逊，以及那双美丽的蓝眼睛里透出的渴望和莫名复杂的情绪。Leto是一个谜，Azazeal喜欢解谜。  
酒香醇厚，但入喉却是另一番滋味，双唇相碰是送酒入喉的第一步，从烈酒中伸出舌尖撬开青年微张的嘴唇是第二步，第三步是挑逗般的试探，一缕缕酒香熏得两人双眼迷离，你来我往已不知道是谁在追逐谁，第四步，第五步…...Leto慢慢闭上了眼睛，他饮下了Azazeal渡来的佳酿，正如之前所想，酒香醇厚，入喉却是热辣撩人，这会是Azazeal的味道吗？Leto想亲自闻一闻。  
Azazeal感受到了一股不可抗拒的力量，这股力量正推着他的身体慢慢地靠近Leto，让他们之间几乎再无距离，而此刻他和Leto依然在忘我的纠缠，Azazeal被那股力量束缚着无法动弹，他头脑发热地回应着Leto越来越凶猛的亲吻，当Leto再次睁开眼时，Azazeal已经完全沉浸在其中，仍在回味唇齿分离后慢慢消失的酒香和温度，而一直微笑着的青年却慢慢收起了笑容，慢慢露出了严肃而坚定的神情。  
伤心的人伤心的是毫无边际的寻找，但有个人陪，那么放慢脚步便可纯当休息时的奖励。Azazeal在那之后频繁的出入Leto的理发店，并不是每次来都凑巧只有他们两个人，人多的时候，他就静静坐在一旁看Leto剪头发。Leto对他的出现已经习以为常，每天都会在角落的桌子上摆上一瓶美酒给Azazeal品尝，他们像是相识了千年的老友，越来越珍惜彼此的陪伴。  
如果Azazeal是晚上到来，奢靡刺激的性爱会让两人一夜无眠，Leto在床上并不像修剪头发时细致温柔，他的性爱是一场纯粹的征服，Azazeal的叫声是Leto蒸腾的欲望，男人魅惑的声音总能让Leto忘却现实的处境，而他最爱的是Azazeal用双腿缠住他的腰背，将身体贴近自己的胸膛，那份滚烫的真实，是Leto最爱的温度。Azazeal表现得越是主动，Leto的性致也越是高昂，这通常意味着Azazeal将继续留一个白天，等Leto结束工作的时候他才会依依不舍的离开。  
他们心照不宣的把这份暧昧保持得刚刚好，三个月后，Azazeal说要远行，他说他找到了一直寻找的东西，他要去那里拿回来，不过不用太久，七天后他会回到理发店，绕过风铃挂墙的正门，趁着夜色爬上青年家木制的蓝色小窗，将自己放倒在床上耐心地等待阿拉基斯手艺最好的理发师。他说最后一个字时声音已经打着颤，Leto的嘴唇封住了他所有感觉，在他几乎不能呼吸的时候又温柔地将他放开。  
至始自终，Leto都没有开口让他留下，尽管他可以，但他不会。


	3. Chapter 3

**饕餮的时光，去磨钝雄狮的爪，  
  
命大地吞噬自己宠爱的幼婴，  
  
去猛虎的颚下把它利牙拔掉，  
  
毁灭长寿的凤凰，灭绝它的种，  
               
使季节在你飞逝时或悲或喜，  
  
而且，捷足的时光，尽肆意摧残 **  
  
  
Azazeal点燃了一支烟。远处的万家灯火早已渐次消退于视野之中，他独自一人坐在悬崖边上，抚摸着腰上的小袋子。  
三天了，沙虫没有一点影子。手指轻弹，夹杂微弱火星的烟灰簌簌坠下，他站起，纵身一跃，重新踏入那无垠的沙漠。  
他尽力把每一步都走得稳稳当当，没有退路了，也没有时间胆怯。风沙刮上裸露的面颊和后脖子，Azazeal拉起披风的帽子，努力想象成是一只手，一双唇，一种气息游走于身体发肤。它们同带来战栗，同把他推向一次又一次狂潮。  
而在此刻，虚空中一只蝴蝶翩迁而至。他伸出手让那只小生物停在自己的指尖。蝴蝶熟门熟路地找到属于它的位置，缓慢地扇动着翅膀，Azazeal轻轻笑出来。  
这个小东西几乎每天都会来找他，然后又飞走，周而复始，似乎认定了Azazeal一般。有时候这样脆弱的生物，却比他想象得要坚韧得多。  
寂静的夜里，风声忽然变大，地底深处的不安从Azazeal的双脚灌入，继而遍布全身。他转头，看到远处的沙墙正铺天盖地倾倒而至。  
用一只美丽的蝴蝶作为开场，或许不算太坏。他以为他会发抖，但他没有。取而代之的是兴奋，他身体内的血流速度比平日翻了个倍，搅动他通体发散黑红色的旋风，与沙暴隐隐对抗着。他终究是魔，即便洪荒末日，也无法抹煞其本性。  
那只蝴蝶被他的力量所禁锢，却依然在笼中自在地飞舞，仿佛丝毫不受影响。Azazeal忽略了这一幕，因为此刻，一只庞大的沙虫正朝他缓缓而来，那姿态甚至能说是优雅的，同时古老而神圣。  
那不会是一只普通的沙虫。  
Azazeal当即下定论。他终于等到了。  
他看到沙虫全身锋利的鳞甲，那是浑然天成的武器与保护罩。沙虫为沙漠而生，受沙漠眷顾。那是神明一般的存在，如同他自己，是最后一个神。但这将会成为他的战场，愿上天与他同在。  
Azazeal冲向对方，将黑红色的瑰丽旋风甩了过去。沙虫的身体被撕开一道小口子，Azazeal得意地笑了。只他还没高兴够，身体便腾空而起，被重重按进了沙漠里。  
那种熟悉的无力感又来了，身体不断地被沙子凌虐、侵蚀、攻击，再施舍。彼时他的力量被恐惧的内心自我封闭，如果那个地方没有爆发战争，如果没有那么多人的生命供他苟延残喘，那他今日连接受神谕的资格都无。他好不容易活了下来，再不能被这沙漠给毁了！  
他不可以重蹈覆辙，得想些办法转移注意力。金钱亦或美色，于他是太轻易的东西。他想要的是什么？  
永恒的生命，以及支撑永恒生命的力量。  
而他最近都在干些什么？他记起来了。他的脑子里除了寻找香料，还有与那个理发师的缠绵。他让对方进入自己的身体攻城略地，他心甘情愿为对方束缚，一种无形的力量令他头脑发热，欲海沉浮。他的身体不是自己的了，他的理智被吞没了，这是第一次，他把身体完全交给了一个人——甜蜜而又危险。他得把控制一切的力量找回来，他必须证明自己依旧强大。  
Azazeal挣扎着从沙子里爬起来，他的眼神变得清明，战斗的雄魂致他的上衣被自我力量撕扯开，在空中爆裂。他无需遮蔽自己，他已无所畏惧。沙子扫过他紧实的肌肉，不是爱抚，是颤栗。他要毁了这里，但也要活着！  
沙虫似乎察觉到这一变化，拉近与Azazeal的距离。他绕着对方转圈，将猎物围困其中。他的鳞甲刮过Azazeal裸露的肌肤，带去恍然熟悉的怜惜。  
  
 _Leto将酒缓缓注入酒杯，原地晃了晃，好让酒味发散。他烈红的唇是更为香醇的佳酿，将酒液渡入口中，醺人欲醉。_  
  
沙虫与Azazeal同时发动了攻击。鳞甲像是锋利的刀刃卷过Azazeal的恶魔之躯，他并非坚不可摧，当下就皮开肉绽，血流不止。而这伤口的愈合速度却比往常慢得多，疼痛还是其次，体力的剧烈流逝就让他失了先机。他踉跄着跪了下来，任沙虫慢慢裹紧他的躯体，他的毫不反抗令人诧异。  
  
 _Leto将多日浸染淫靡的被褥抖开，晒在小院的竹竿上。阳光是最好的香料，滋养着万物重获新生。_  
  
沙虫离Azazeal越来越近，鳞甲开合，将对方的血肉绞紧，渐次吞入。那是极入味的养料吗？那是极猖狂的征服吗？谁才是掌控一切的主宰？  
Azazeal尽力打开自己的身体，口中念念有词起来。咒语化作金色的火星，烧灼着他的身体，也炙烤着吞噬他的沙虫。对方的鳞甲无法在这地狱之火中幸免于难，以一种融化的方式开始剥落。  
  
 _Leto会在他的蓝色木窗下架一副梯子，尽管他不知道，Azazeal并不需要。他会坐在小院的躺椅上，守着稀落的门庭。鸟儿会为他哼唱小曲，空气会送他以微风。他的情人会在某刻归来，绕过风铃挂墙的正门，趁着夜色爬上青年家木制的蓝色小窗，将自己放倒在床上，耐心地等待阿拉基斯手艺最好的理发师。_  
  
Azazeal看到鳞甲剥落出的那张脸，属于他那九十多个日夜纠缠的亲密情人。他叫Leto，只有他才有资格被唤作Leto。  
Azazeal想，他还有胜算吗？想要找的原来一直就在身边，他以为自己终于到达，却是赴了一场短别重逢。  
他用最后一点力量凝结出的地狱之火已经快熄灭了，沙虫，毋宁说Leto，在此时重新将鳞甲卡上了他的要害，只这次他脱掉了沙虫的外壳，化作了Azazeal所熟悉的瘦弱少年。Leto的手就是那锋利的鳞甲，将要裁决Azazeal的命运。没有人能阻碍他，任何阻碍都只有一种结果。  
Leto大可不以沙虫形态与Azazeal战斗，但他知道自己终究必须出现。他与沙虫是一体的，而他与Azazeal分离前还曾互相陪伴。  
但那又如何？孤独是深入骨髓的，他和Azazeal有各自背负的命运。既然选择上路，没人被允许退缩。于对方，他们的关系不过是场艳遇。于他自己，享受的同时又是旁观者，而最终他只会是裁决者。Azazeal会接受他的审判，任何阻碍都只有一种结果。  
恶魔那人类的伪装已无法维系，他的身体开始暴涨，变作黄色的肌肤，狰狞的面目。Leto仿佛听到对方粗哑的喘息，在他的鳞甲绞断恶魔的脖子那刻，被钳制的身体还有微弱的颤动，但Leto的手很稳。他平静地扼碎了所有生机。  
那具丑陋的堕天使躯壳开始出现裂缝，那是黑暗的光华，属于魔。  
“我死相一点都不光彩。”  
那是他最后接收到的实体传达讯息。碎片使他想起小时候和妹妹乘着飞行器，在广袤宇宙间所观看的一场星球爆炸。壮烈而绝美，色彩浓丽，但竟是无声的。周围在颤动，波及到你那一方天地，但是彼此隔绝。他的眼球里映着那些破碎的光，一块碎片贴着他们的透明可视窗而过，那是他目之所及最近的距离。  
  
 **这大千世界和它易谢的芳菲；**  
  
 **只有这极恶大罪我禁止你犯：**  
  
 **哦，别把岁月刻在我爱的额上，**  
  
 **或用古老的铁笔乱画下皱纹；**  
  
 **在你的飞逝里不要把它弄脏，**  
  
 **好留给后世永作美丽的典型。**  
  
上天的最后一个神，消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诗节选自莎士比亚Sonnet 19，梁宗岱译。


	4. Chapter 4

_时间是什么？_

_时间是永恒。_

_永恒是什么？_

_永恒是孤独。_

_孤独又是什么？_

_孤独是天上固定不变的浮云，是海里奔腾不息的浪花，是沙漠风吹既散的流沙。孤独是你，我的哥哥。_

 

Leto小心剪下一片多生的叶子，又是一年春天，院子里的花全都开了，唯独Leto手中这朵红玫瑰刚刚冒出一点花骨朵儿，又恹恹地缩了回去，似乎在等待更为精心的喂食。

“还不到时候，再等等。”Leto温柔地抚摸玫瑰花瓣，那花就像是听懂了他的话，慢慢地收起艳丽的红色，如一场绚丽的魔术将颜色小心隐藏，在Leto手中由高至低旋转，最后落入他的掌心，如沉睡了一般。

这让Leto又想起了Azazeal，这一年里Leto无时无刻不在想着他，午夜梦回时或是庸碌无暇时，Leto总能想起Azazeal。起初是他身体碎片迸发的光华，接着是他做爱时起伏的胸膛，然后是他喝酒时喃喃自语的情话，直到最近，Leto时常想起的是Azazeal的眼睛，那双映射世间万物的透明双眼。

Leto曾经以为在这个星球上已经没有人能和他一样懂得永恒的恐惧，可他遇见了Azazeal，命运让他们相遇，继而暴露彼此，还有什么比永远的敌对更加可悲？Leto望着门外挂着的风铃，他突然有些渴望再次听到那人推门时带动风铃的声响，但之后他又笑自己想的太多。

Leto现在有些明白为什么Ghanima总说他是一个太悲观的乐观主义者，既无法对这个世界彻底绝望又总杞人忧天地担心永不降临的命运，但如果Ghanima能看到再次出现在理发店门口的Azazeal，那么她或许不会再笑自己的哥哥总期待奇迹。

风铃声来得突兀，急促的声音拍打着彩绘玻璃撞开了理发店的木门，披着黑色长衣的男人轻轻拉下自己的斗篷，一双映射万物的眼睛倒映出Leto惊讶又愉悦的脸庞，Azazeal站在Leto的面前，他们像停滞在时间长河中的星辰，凝望着对方，也试探着彼此。

“我在光明中醒来，一路寻找你的踪迹。”Azazeal看着Leto。

“你找的很快。”Leto回望过去。

“因为我知道你在这里，Leto，或者，沙虫。”Azazeal向前走了两步，然后停下。

“可你要的东西我并不会给你，Azazeal，或者，堕天使。”Leto态度坚决。

“你是天神，你的功德让凡人敬畏，你的力量让恶魔退避，我奉着神谕祈求你一点点怜悯，而你却将我拒之门外。”

Azazeal站在Leto的面前，用一年前与他初遇时的神情说着截然不同的话，同样的脸庞，同样的神情，一年前他站在朝阳下求一杯醉生梦死的美酒，一年后他披着落日的余晖求一份长生不死的香料。

“你是恶魔，是万恶之源。你的存在将为阿拉基斯带来不幸。香料不是美酒，你也不再是那个孤独的旅人。”

Leto说着拒绝的话语，眼睛却一直在Azazeal的脸庞流连，或许只有生来为魔才能拥有如此诱惑的容颜，眼前的Azazeal是一片浓郁的黑色，但在他的心口却徐徐绽放一朵恶之花，吸引Leto去触碰，去抚摸。

Leto。Leto！漫天的黑色如天网将Leto罩在其中，黑色的旋风将两人紧紧包围，Azazeal正试图搜寻Leto身上是否藏有香料的可能，Leto忽如梦初醒迅速化成沙虫用鳞片覆盖住自己的身体，他被Azazeal的轻举妄动挑动了情绪，黑风也不敢冒犯天神的威严，消散无影踪。Azazeal放开了Leto，丝毫不被Leto愠怒的表情吓到，反而像个明知道做错事却死不承认的孩子，继续挑战大人的底线，毫不畏惧地开口，“不然我们打个赌吧。”

“我可以拒绝。”没有了Azazeal法术的威胁，Leto身上的鳞片也慢慢褪去，但是怒气未消。

“我不要香料来打赌。”Azazeal四下看了一眼，最后在窗外那朵未开的玫瑰花上停了下来，笑道，“就赌那朵花吧。”

阳光伴随着落日沉入云中，黄昏步入黑暗，阿拉基斯的灯火一盏一盏亮起，炊烟袅袅飘出烟囱，集市充满了万家灯火的温馨。白日无精打采的暗红玫瑰似闻到了人间烟火，悄悄探出一片嫩叶吸收着万物的灵气。这是Ghanima留给Leto的炽夜玫瑰，现在却成了神魔之间的赌注。

Leto恢复了以往的沉静，甚至对于这个再次登门拜访的Azazeal感到好奇，没有寂寞和忧郁做外壳，坦荡自私的Azazeal依然吸引着他的视线，还有对Azazeal身体的渴望也并未停止。一场游戏？Leto认真思考了起来。

“你想怎么玩？”

“下棋。”

Leto终于抬起头直视Azazeal，堕天使显然还不知道自己犯了什么错误，对于Leto下意识的反应倒是饶有兴趣，本来一步之遥的距离又让他悄悄缩短了一些，Azazeal很开心离Leto越来越近，就好像某一时刻他也曾因为一点点小得逞而暗自高兴。可是Leto却皱着眉，语带犹疑地说，“我下棋很在行。”

“这么巧？我也是。”Azazeal毫不犹豫地回答。

事情开始变得有趣，无论神明还是凡人对于额外惊喜总会有赚取到额外利息的欣喜，Leto曾以为自己了解Azazeal（不管是身体上还是精神上），但是他发现自己了解的并不是全部的Azazeal，至少这个本真的堕天使Azazeal是他从未接触也无从了解的，这勾起了Leto的好奇，Azazeal还能带给他什么？Leto想知道更多。

“如果大家都很厉害就要加大难度。”Leto默认了赌局，但重新制定了规矩，他的手指向棋盘边竖着的沙漏，“只有一盅流沙的时间，我们要分出胜负，如果没有，那么我们就都输了，那朵花仍然属于我。如果你赢了，你可以拿到那朵花，但是，你必须要让它开花，花开之时，花朵将会刻上你的名字。如果不能，它仍然属于我。”

“可以。”Azazeal眨眼间已经坐在棋盘边上，把金色的沙漏倒了过来，“开始吧。”

阿拉基斯没有人愿意和Leto下棋，除了他的双胞胎妹妹Ghanima，两兄妹对于下棋有一套自己的规矩，沙漏是这套规矩的计时器。Azazeal在倒过沙漏后便发现了异样——流沙的速度。Leto的沙漏比普通人的快十倍以上，细沙落下的时间飞驰电掣，让人来不及细看，就已经走完了五分之一，Azazeal终于了解Leto所说的在行是什么意思，不过这难不倒Azazeal。

棋子在棋盘上快速移动，Azazeal执黑，Leto执白。虽然错过了一会时间，但是Azazeal并没有自乱阵脚，白棋每走一步，黑棋都立刻做出判断，流沙飞速坠落，黑棋也开始在棋盘上横冲直撞，Azazeal的棋路完全没有章法，这一步他看上去把自己的皇后拱手相送，下一步角落里的车已经虎视眈眈盯着Leto的国王。黑白棋的交锋均是在电光火石之间你来我往。

“皇后吃卒。”

“主教吃卒。”

“城堡进一步到国王。”

Azazeal看了一眼沙漏，还有最后一点细沙，不过他已经露出了胜利的微笑，黑棋女王进三到主教，主教吃女王，骑士吃主教。沙漏流完，Azazeal轻轻呼出一口气，“将军。”

未尝败绩，也有失败的一天。Leto说不清是失望还是庆幸，在三千年后，能遇到一个棋逢对手的敌人。Azazeal是他从未解开的谜，你以为他只能到此，他却能给你更多。“你赢了一半。”

“那我先要一半的利息。”

这一次不需要烈酒相助，Azazeal迅速攻占了Leto的嘴唇，这个吻短暂而缱绻，Azazeal在Leto还未反应前将自己从他身边抽离，慢慢回味属于Leto的味道。

“我以为香料会有特殊的香味，不过你身上却没有一点味道。”

“你，说什么？”

话音一落，棋盘和沙漏都不翼而飞，理发店里慢慢腾起一道黄色的烟雾，越来越多的流沙环绕在Azazeal身边，Leto不知何时站在了黄沙之中，他的身上又覆上了一层沙虫鳞甲，神情冷漠地看着流沙逐渐把Azazeal淹没。堕天使惧怕沙子，Leto的黄沙更是富有灵性，它们分成两股一前一后在Azazeal头顶盘旋，像是在试探什么，又像是想穿入堕天使的身体与他融为一体。Azazeal却无法感知到这些，他的身体因为本能的恐惧而呈现僵直状态，他被困在这流沙做的牢笼中，只能透过环绕四周的黄沙勉强看到Leto的眼睛，那双美丽的蓝眼睛此刻却涌动着遗憾和失落。

万物重归于寂，黑暗席卷而来，淅淅沥沥的沙砾声暗示着鳞甲从Leto的皮肤上慢慢褪去，在一片寂静中，Leto的声音宛如Azazeal一年前醒来时听到的神谕，遥不可及，却至关重要。他说，“你丢掉了一样东西。”

“让我找回来。”Azazeal顺着声音走去。

“它们已经变成了碎片，埋葬在了风沙之下。”Leto的声音里带着一丝留恋。

“这对你来说很重要吗？”Azazeal碰到了Leto的衣角，手指慢慢上移，拂过他纤细的手臂，美丽的红唇，最后停留在他白皙的脸庞上。

“我不知道，Azazeal。如果那些对你而言并不重要，那么于我也将毫无用处。”

如果相遇只是无心无意的偶然，如果缠绵只是一时纵享的贪欢，如果平静只是邪恶信仰的避风港湾。如果你把这些全都忘掉，却唯独留下我将你扼杀的记忆，那么.........

“你为什么回到这里？Azazeal。”

阿拉基斯的天神，公正的裁决者。你又怎会知道，衰亡的恐惧，孤独的蚕食，你不知道力量流失的凄凉，也不会帮助一个被上天遗弃的恶魔。你还不懂，爱，是一种牺牲，唯有心甘情愿才能被拯救。为此我将得到你的爱。

Azazeal在黑暗中紧紧抱住了Leto，“我只是遵从了我的心。”


	5. Chapter 5

_但，尽管猖狂，老时光，凭你多狠，_

_我的爱在我诗里将万古长青。*_

 

Leto睡得正香，但有人在扰他清梦。他的脑袋其实已经清醒些了，却仍闭眼假寐。Azazeal像只食髓知味的猫，脑袋靠在Leto脚边。他当然已察觉对方被吵醒，不过他不在乎。口中的舌是最撩拨的灵药，去把那圆润雪白的脚趾细细舔吮。然后Leto开始闪躲，Azazeal锲而不舍地追逐，嘴角弯出邪恶的笑。

这让Leto想起前世的Azazeal，同样销魂蚀骨，同样能给他带来身心愉悦的性爱。他们之间似乎回到了原点，但情况又有了转变。

Azazeal的视线飘往Leto房中木制的蓝色小窗，因为没有关上，白色的窗帘随风翻飞飘荡，宛若幽灵。他赤裸着身子走到窗前，有条光带从记忆中一闪而逝，却无法抓住。某人恶作剧的手指捏了把他的腰，现在Azazeal闻到了专属于Leto的味道。

“你不怕痒？没意思。”Leto刚要离开，便被Azazeal重新扯过来，身体完美地贴合。

“我的身体是你的了，从现在起，所有的感觉只为你而启。”接着Leto笑了，随着那清脆如风铃的笑声，他的皮肤开始泛起细密的鳞甲，一路蔓延，覆盖了人身。

“你喜欢我这样吗？”Leto的鳞甲泛着金色光晕，他的手指轻触Azazeal脸颊，但不流连，保持着似有若无的温度。

“你忘了，真正的我也不是现在这个样子。”

Leto的鳞甲如潮水般褪去，他轻启如血般的唇：“那就让我们都有所保留，一同等待。”

“等待什么？”

“某天，我们可以完全坦诚相见。”

这话原本是Azazeal想对Leto说的，现今却被对方抢先。他承认自己读不懂Leto，但这不妨碍对情爱气息的敏锐嗅觉。

他转身，将舌头试探性地伸进Leto的口腔，几乎迅疾被衔住。冥冥中有一股力量，将人不由自主地搅进去，愈陷愈深，直到再也无法挣脱。但当时的Azazeal，觉得这再好不过。

情爱本是亘古取乐的招数，如今却成为求生的利刃。他能得到他想要的吗？

_他必须得到。_

 

阿拉基斯万年不变的阴沉天气已经让人没有什么期待，Azazeal守着那朵炽夜玫瑰，淋上些许清水，那花苞仍毫无动静。如同她的主人Leto，轻易无法攻陷。

他刻意的示好，昭然若揭的目的，一一展现在Leto眼前。所以如今交易性质的情爱，他要如何让Leto放下心房？对方或许是他见过最像神的人，而此人也已经与沙虫合为一体。据他所知，少年时的责任感让Leto踏上了这条路，自愿为阿拉基斯献身。那时候他在哪里呢？游戏人间，穿梭于一处处有人气的地方，让情爱伴随牺牲，鲜血赋予力量。那样的人生百态观千万遍，庆幸着神才会如此清醒，耽欲无情。

门廊的风铃声起，Leto推着一架小车来到院子里，Azazeal走过去帮忙。他们一同抖开被褥，让那些淫靡的气味发散。Azazeal恍惚看到了火光腾起，一种窒息感不断在脖颈处收紧。他忍不住咳嗽起来，脑中的画面快速变为碎片。Leto颇为关切地询问了两句，只得到Azazeal的敷衍。

这种情况鲜少有，大多时候他都清楚自己在干什么，刚才的恍惚脱离了现实，额外不真切。这提醒他必须加快脚步了——他将之当作力量衰竭的前兆。

 

_Leto将酒缓缓注入酒杯，原地晃了晃，好让酒味发散。他烈红的唇是更为香醇的佳酿，将酒液渡入口中，醺人欲醉。_

他们依偎在小院的躺椅上，Azazeal在观赏Leto饮酒。他承认无论看多少次都不会厌烦这个画面，Leto的美是上天的恩赐，而他是上天的奴仆。

“如果神谕是虚无，香料并不存在，你也无法获得力量延续生命呢？”Leto赤裸裸的提问Azazeal已见怪不怪，鉴于他们初见面就开诚布公了。

“我需要香料，就如你需要守护阿拉基斯。在这漫长的生命里，你我不过是在寻找归宿。” _如果香料不存在，你又何必与我耗费时间？_ 这是Azazeal没有说出口的话。

 _但不守护阿拉基斯，我并不会死。_ 而Leto没有回应，无事般自斟自酌，然后从躺椅上下来。

“趴好，把衣服脱了。”他命令道。

Azazeal非常顺从，将整具身体任由Leto摆布。他的皮肉异常紧实，几乎全是肌肉，曲线一路延伸，通往性感的腰窝，Leto的手指忍不住在那里流连忘返。接着他才如梦初醒，微微倾斜了酒杯，将酒液顺着Azazeal脊椎的凹槽倒下去，让之流淌、洗涤这魔的躯干。湿润因他，干涸因他，会有神的唇舌操纵这一切，管他善还是恶，统统吞噬。神的唇舌来到那处隐秘洞穴，将醇香与体肤的气味黏合。此刻神魔耽欲，万物蠢蠢欲动。院落的那朵炽夜玫瑰，偷偷撩开花瓣，吸食了一大口情爱的芬芳。可她还记得Leto说过“还不到时候，再等等。”于是只得合上花瓣，不过她心里想， _不过是多睡些日子，不过真的要快，不然她可等不及了。_

 

“你要替我剪发？”Azazeal刚刚沐浴完毕，一头湿漉漉的长发散在背上，随意得让人无法移开目光。

Leto讲：“你也来了一段时间，我想你会需要一些改变。”

Azazeal失笑：“这是理发师的通病吗？“他抬眼扫了一圈，”不过你这儿确实冷清。”

话音刚落，Azazeal就愣住了。镜子里，Leto裸露在外的肌肤上浮起一层层鳞甲，形态逐渐幻化为沙虫，过程缓慢而惊心动魄，似乎特意让他领略一番。沙虫缠上了Azazeal，将他禁锢在座位与身体间，仿佛要吞没怀中的猎物。

“你到底剪不剪发？”Leto的声音震动耳膜，与其说恐惧毋宁说让人敬畏。Azazeal低下头，沿着沙虫的鳞甲舔舐起来，落下一枚枚吻，灰绿色的眼睛通透水润，眼白却赫然布满了红血丝。

最后Azazeal当然是答应了，Leto这才松开他，变回人形。

Leto还记得前世初见神采飞扬的Azazeal，夹裹血腥气而来。他没见过比他恶得更纯粹者，因他就是恶。

_“我有个不错的提议。”Leto把Azazeal的长发抓拢，手指在对方脖颈处扫了扫，“剪到脖子吧，毕竟在阿拉基斯，你还是需要头发来挡挡沙子。”_

Azazeal开始在镜中审视这个理发师，连带审视他们的过往。总有些什么是似曾相识却无法抓住的，Leto的强大超出他想象，或许还有什么更超出想象的部分，他却没能力通晓了。

“你为什么会选择当理发师？”这件事在他心中盘绕已久。

“接触一些人气，但又不想太多。阿拉基斯的风沙让弗瑞曼人厌倦了定期修剪头发，但总有那么些特别的人，我称之为老顾客。他们很衷情，不会轻易舍弃某种习惯。”

“习惯……”Azazeal喃喃自语，剪刀卡擦几下夺去了他的长卷发，此刻Leto的手指灵巧而温柔，湛蓝眼眸中的专注好似要将人溺毙，甚至错觉那会是一番深情……

不。Azazeal动了一下，换来Leto无奈的斥责：“乖，坐好了。”然后是一枚吻，嘴唇从眼皮扫过卷翘的睫毛，轻微吮吸、蹭磨。

Azazeal的心在颤抖，不止因为他闻到了此刻Leto的味道，那让他无数次揣测的香料气味；更因为那种下坠深陷的力量，那刚好的温柔，那恍惚将彼此缠绕的情愫，几多次欲引他跌入意想不到的劫难。他要怎样悬崖勒马？可那明明不是自己想要的吗？让对方爱上自己，为他牺牲。所以他要先一步爱上，为了让一切更完美。

于是他放纵自己的额头与Leto的贴附在一起，彼此的鼻尖轻微碰撞，发散出一种无法掩饰的亲昵快乐。Azazeal毫不犹豫地缩小了他们的距离，他需要一个Leto的吻，非常需要，可是对方很快推开了他。

“再等等，就快剪好了。”Leto的手指伸进围布，划过Azazeal的胸口，对方的乳头几乎立刻硬了起来，在浴后薄薄的一层睡衣下无所遁形。而Azazeal竟然脸红了，毫无预兆地。Leto从镜子窥到了这一幕，阴茎在裤头里硬得发疼。

他不知道自己此刻为何要拼命控制欲望，或许解释为一个理发师的操守，一个神的威严。但天杀的，他眼下为什么要在乎这些？有谁在监视他，好一旦犯错便打入地狱？是面前的这一个吗？

显然不是。Azazeal是魔，是恶之源，这样纯粹的恶亦受上天庇护，好引凡人做堕落事。而他才是主宰，在阿拉基斯，还没有可以在他眼皮底下翻云覆雨的——除了他自己。

他把剪刀放到桌上，解开Azazeal的围布。

后者立刻就觉得不对劲：“这算剪好了？”

“你的问题未免太多。”Leto俯下身，开始啃咬对方脖颈，并且刻意留下玫瑰色的印记。

然而Azazeal比他想象得还要疯狂。Leto放任他从座位上一腾而起，扑往自己的脊背，而他精准地接住。这是他们之间的默契，也是力量的契合。

Azazeal是个完美的情人，这意味着对方不仅通晓Leto的敏感点，更知道怎样让这种敏感千万倍地放大，以至于最后Leto不得不靠到镜子上支撑彼此。他注视着沉沦的面孔，似乎不认识那个满身欲火，充满占有和征服感的镜中人。他不得不转过身来，由于身高的关系，Azazeal的脚自然而然地落到了地上，现在他们面对面互相打量着。Azazeal一头糟糕的乱发尚未修剪完毕，Leto不得不承认这是他职业生涯最失败的作品。

Azazeal双手撑于Leto肩膀，双腿盘于对方腰际，而后俯身亲吻。Leto的手撑在台面上，他没有去碰Azazeal的身体。Azazeal扯着Leto把对方推到椅子上，他解开Leto的皮带，把对方火热的性器含在了嘴里，他品尝到些微渗出的前液，与分泌的唾液充分润湿，然后他松开，脱掉了自己的长袍。Azazeal的长袍下没有穿裤子。背对着Leto，他摸索着后者的阴茎，毫不犹豫坐了下去。两人同时发出了剧烈的喘息。Azazeal的穴道干涩，紧紧箍住Leto的滚烫，一下子就深吞，难免卡在青黄不接之处。然而Azazeal就像毫无知觉般，臀骨摩擦着Leto的耻骨，就着方才那个尴尬的位置上下挺动起来，穴肉自如地扩张收缩，引导着对方的龟头去寻戳刺的敏感点。Leto吻掉Azazeal背上的汗珠，便把手握上后者的阴茎，开始肆意地撸动。那阳物雄傲，远非常人，Leto的小手几欲握不住，最后只能双掌开工。他整个怀抱住Azazeal瘦削的脊背，任那滑动着的肌理撞击着自己的身体，任自己的精液灌满魔的后穴，而对方在他掌中一泄如注。他咬住Azazeal背上的一块肌肉，他没有在高潮的时候叫出来。

Leto在Azazeal的臀部捏了一把，然后对方站了起来。一股股白浊夹带着血丝顺大腿流淌而下，整室的腥膻淫靡。不过Azazeal毫不在乎，缓缓地朝着楼梯行进。台阶发出古老而吱吱呀呀的声响，他才仿佛想起什么似的，回头问坐在位子上的Leto：“你来吗？”

被褥间仍残留着阳光的味道，让人不由自主地贪恋。Leto用牙齿玩弄着Azazeal的耻毛，而Azazeal在为Leto口交。他把两个囊袋一一含过去，手指则在龟头动作。他想要取悦Leto，对方快感愈多，他也愈满足。Azazeal把Leto整个阴茎吞进嘴里，头部必然卡在喉咙的地方，他的嘴角止不住地流出唾液。还有那种深喉的窒息感，操着他呼吸的部分，在幽深穴道中寻找出口。他想起民间的一种说法，有些人永远无法在下面得到快感，他/她的高潮住在喉咙里。

“躺上来。”Leto抚摸着Azazeal的腰，“背对着躺在我身上。”

Azazeal屈起腿，好减轻自己在Leto身上的分量。对方的性器咯着他的身体，他忍不住动作去迎合。Azazeal的后庭尚残存着Leto的精液，血肉触目惊心地翻在外面，不过显然无人在乎。再一次的结合当然比前次顺滑，Azazeal的穴道已经适应了Leto的填充。对方双脚踩在床上，腰肢向上挺动，不断将Azazeal送入巅峰。

鸟儿在哼唱小曲，微风从蓝色小窗里飘进来，拂过肌肤、毛孔。Azazeal躺倒在床上，把自己交给了阿拉基斯最好的理发师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *诗节选自莎士比亚Sonnet 19结尾，梁宗岱译


End file.
